Sommerferien
by pringless
Summary: Harry verbringt zusammen mit Hermione die Sommerferien bei Ron im Fuchsbau und kommt währenddessen Ginny endlich näher. Doch auch Hermione scheint sich immer mehr für ihn zu interessieren... Harry muss sich entscheiden: Ginny oder Hermione?
1. Ankunft im Fuchsbau

Summary: Harry verbringt zusammen mit Hermione die  
Sommerferien bei Ron im Fuchsbau und kommt währenddessen  
Ginny endlich näher. Doch auch Hermione scheint sich immer  
mehr für ihn zu interessieren... Harry muss sich  
entscheiden: Ginny oder Hermione?  
  
Pairing(s): Am Anfang HP/HG und HP/GW, die End-Pairings  
verrat ich natürlich noch net... ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Außer der Story gehört mir nix. Leider... Ich  
find Harry nämlich soooo süüüüüß!! ^-^  
  
Warning: Das hier ist meine erste FF überhaupt, also  
vielleicht net so gut... Habt Mitleid! *liebguck* (Und gebt  
mir bittebittebitte 'n paar Tips zur Verbesserung!)  
  
Anmerkung: 1. Ich brauch GANZ DRINGEND eine/n  
Betareader/in!!! Meldet euch einfach unter meiner m@il-  
adresse!  
2. Meine Geschichte spielt im Sommer nach dem 4.  
Band, ich werde aber auf die Bücher keinerlei Rücksicht  
nehmen, wundert euch also nicht...  
  
Chapter I - Ankunft im Fuchsbau  
  
"Ah! Da drüben ist 'ne Telefonzelle, da kann ich die Dursleys anrufen ob ich darf!", rief Harry Ron zu, der mit seiner und Hermiones Familie erwartungsvoll einige Meter entfernt stand. "Eine Teflon-Was?", hörte Harry Ron noch zurückrufen, worauf Hermione antwortete: "Eine TELEFONZELLE, Ron, das ist etwas, womit die Muggel sich gegenseitig anrufen können...", dann hatte er auch schon die Tür der "Teflon-Zelle" geöffnet und den Zettel mit der Telefonnummer der Dursleys aus seiner Hosentasche gekramt. Während er wählte, wog er seine Chancen ab. Ja, eigentlich müssten sie es ihm erlauben, sie würden ja eher noch froh sein, ihn loszuhaben...  
  
Ein schroffes "Ja? Hier Dursley!" riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Hallo, hier ist Harry" - "Was ist? Was willst du?" - "Ich wollte fragen... Ähm, könnte ich in den Ferien bei meinem Freund und seiner Familie bleiben?" - "Ja, natürlich! Dann hat unser armer Duddy-Schatz endlich mal 6 Wochen Ruhe vor dir!" 'Er sieht mich doch sonst auch nicht!', dachte Harry, 'Aber das ist wohl Dursley-Logik... Na ja, Hauptsache ich darf zu Ron!' - "Okay, Tante Petunia! Danke und schöne Grü...", konnte Harry noch sagen, da hatte Tante Petunia auch schon den Hörer auf die Gabel geknallt. Harry dachte noch mal: 'Na ja, auf jeden Fall werden diese Ferien mal völlig Dudley-, Tante Petunia- und Onkel Vernon-frei!'  
  
Er legte auch auf, nahm seine Telefonkarte und verließ die Telefonzelle, um gleich darauf loszurennen, um möglichst schnell wieder zu seinen beiden besten Freunden und ihren Familien zu kommen. Ron rief gleichzeitig mit Hermione und Ginny: "Und? Darfst du?" Harry nickte glücklich und Hermione schloss ihn fest in die Arme. Das verwunderte Harry etwas, seit wann stand seine Freundin denn so auf Körperkontakt? 'Wahrscheinlich freut sie sich einfach nur so, weil wir drei den Sommer endlich mal ganz zusammen verbringen können! Das ist ja auch super!'  
  
Hermiones Eltern waren nicht sofort mit dem Vorschlag der drei, die Sommerferien zusammen im Fuchsbau zu verbringen, einverstanden gewesen, schließlich hatten sie ihre Tochter ein ganzes Jahr lang nicht gesehen! Sie ließen sich aber zum Glück überreden, wenngleich Hermine dafür versprechen musste, in den Herbstferien nach Hause zu fahren. Die Grangers verabschiedeten sich überschwänglich von ihrer Tochter, die das Ganze mit einem Lächeln quittierte. Sie hätte ja auch ganz gern mal wieder ein bisschen Zeit mit ihren Eltern verbracht, aber sie sah sie ja dafür in den Herbstferien. Außerdem fand sie 6 Wochen mit Harry eigentlich besser als 6 Wochen mit ihren Eltern und ohne Freunde. Ja, sie hatte sich endlich eingestanden, dass sie in Harry verliebt war. Auch wenn der noch nichts davon wusste...  
  
Sie hoffte jedoch, ihm in diesem Sommer endlich näher als nur auf "beste- Freunde-Niveau" zu kommen. Sie wusste nicht, dass genau im selben Zeitpunkt noch jemand so dachte... Ginny hatte sich im Laufe des Schuljahres immer mehr mit den dreien angefreundet [Anm.: Is bei mir halt so... *g*] und sich noch mehr in Harry verliebt.  
  
Die Weasleys, plus Harry und Hermione, gingen zu den 2 geliehenen Autos der Familie, sie würden ja schließlich nicht zu acht in ein Auto passen. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron und Arthur Weasley nahmen in dem einen Auto Platz, Molly Weasley und die Zwillinge fuhren in dem anderen Auto, was Fred und George gar nicht passte, sie hatten nämlich vorgehabt, ihre schon im Zug begonnene Diskussion darüber, auf welche Streiche Mrs. Weasley noch hereinfallen würde und welche schon total veraltet waren, weiterzuführen. [Anm.: MONSTERSATZ!! ^-^]  
  
Als sie nach einer schier endlos dauernden Fahrt, während der Harry, zwischen Hermione und Ginny eingequetscht auf dem Rücksitz des ersten Autos, Ron, Hermione und Ginny, beide eng an Harry gedrückt um möglichst viel Körperkontakt zu erreichen, schon erste Pläne für die Ferien schmiedeten.  
  
Bei ihrer Ankunft im Fuchsbau war es schon 9 Uhr abends, weswegen sie das Gepäck in den Autos stehen ließen und nur noch schnell etwas aßen. Harry würde wieder bei Ron im Zimmer schlafen, auch Hermione und Ginny würden sich wieder ein Zimmer teilen.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°  
  
So, genug fürs erste Kapitel. Weiß schon, is bisschen wenig... Ich schreib aber schon am nächsten und des wird länger. Aber: Bittebittebittebitte schreibt mir Reviews! *knuddelz*, eure pringless 


	2. Die Unterhaltung

Summary:  
  
Harry verbringt zusammen mit Hermione die Sommerferien bei Ron im Fuchsbau und kommt währenddessen Ginny endlich näher. Doch auch Hermione scheint sich immer mehr für ihn zu interessieren... Harry muss sich entscheiden: Ginny oder Hermione?  
  
Pairing(s): Am Anfang HP/HG und HP/GW, die End-Pairings verrat ich natürlich noch net... ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Außer der Story gehört mir nix. Leider... Ich find Harry nämlich soooo süüüüüß!! ^-^  
  
Warning: Das hier ist meine erste FF überhaupt, also vielleicht net so gut... Habt Mitleid! *liebguck* (und gebt mir bittebittebitte 'n paar Tips zur Verbesserung!)  
  
Anmerkung: 1. Ich brauch GANZ DRINGEND eine/n Betareader/in!!! Meldet euch einfach unter meiner m@il-adresse! 2. Meine Geschichte spielt im Sommer nach dem 4. Band, ich werde aber auf die Bücher keinerlei Rücksicht nehmen, wundert euch also nicht...  
  
@Miss Shirley-Blythe: Schön, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt! Ich find die 2 Pairings auch am besten, deswegen schreib ich ja auch da drüber ^-^ @Alex Black5: Oh stimmt... Hab ich gar net dran gedacht... Na ja, aber eigentlich hab ich ja geschrieben, dass ich keine Rücksicht auf die anderen Bände nehme, oder?! @Valaraukar: Danke für das Lob! Lass dich überraschen *g* @Leelah: Auch dir danke für das Lob, aber ich bin kein großer D/G-Fan, also wird so was mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht vorkommen... Ich hoffe, du liest trotzdem weiter! @RIDICULUS: Wenn ich jetzt sag, was ich besser find, dann wisst ihr's Ende von der Geschichte... Trotzdem, Danke!  
  
WOW! Ich hätte gar net gedacht dass so viele meine Geschichte so gut finden! Cool! Also: weiter Reviews schreiben... Ja? *liebguck*  
  
2. Kapitel - Die Unterhaltung  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Tag aufwachte, schnarchte Ron noch laut vor sich hin. Harry entschloss sich aufzustehen, bei Rons Gesäge hätte er eh nicht mehr einschlafen können. Also zog er sich an und ging die knarzenden Treppen hinunter bis in die Küche, wo Mrs. Weasley oder irgendjemand anderes schon den Frühstückstisch gedeckt hatte.  
  
Harry nahm sich einen Toast und begann, diesen mit "magischer Schokocreme" zu beschmieren, welche die Farbe wechselte und im Moment helllila war. Er biss gerade in seinen Toast als er jemanden die Treppe herunterkommen hörte. Die Tür ging auf und hinein schob sich Ginny, bekleidet mit einem hellblauen Bademantel und [Anm.: Nein, nicht rosa Hasenpuschen ^-^] dunkelblauen Hausschuhen.  
  
Sie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, da der Esstisch sich im hinteren Teil des Zimmers befand. Ginny gähnte herzhaft und ging dann Richtung Esstisch, wobei sie Harry bemerkte und ein fröhliches Lächeln aufsetzte. "Guten morgen, Harry! Ah, du frühstückst schon... Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir setze, oder?", begrüßte sie ihn. "Ebenfalls guten morgen! Nein, ich hab' natürlich nichts dagegen, setz dich!" Ginny tat wie ihr geheißen und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Harry. Sie blickte kurz auf seinen inzwischen knallgrünen Toast und bemerkte dann: "Meiner war mal schimmelgrün, das war echt widerlich..."  
  
"Bäh! Wie hast du's denn dann geschafft den zu essen?", antwortete Harry. "Ganz einfach,", kam es von Ginny, "ich hab gewartet bis er wieder die Farbe gewechselt hat!" 'Na toll', dachte sie, 'Jetzt red ich mit ihm über Essen! Das versteh ich ja nicht grad unter Annäherung...'  
  
Harry war inzwischen fertig mit seinem Frühstück, er blieb aber noch sitzen, denn er hatte eine Idee. Ginny trank noch ihre Tasse Tee leer, dann war sie auch fertig. Harry schlug vor: "Ginny, was hältst du davon, wenn du dich anziehst und mir die Umgebung eures Hauses zeigst?" "Ja, das ist eine gute Idee!", antwortete Ginny sofort und dachte glücklich: 'Wow! Eine ganze Stunde mit IHM allein!'  
  
Sie rannte freudestrahlend die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer und.... BUMM! Sie war über ihren Bademantel gestolpert... 'Oh Sch...! Hoffentlich ist davon jetzt keiner aufgewacht!' Ginny lief schnell weiter zum Mädchenzimmer, wo Hermione noch immer schlief. Als Ginnys Blick auf ihre Uhr fiel, erkannte sie auch, warum alle noch schliefen: Es war erst halb 7! Komisch, dass sie und Harry nahezu gleichzeitig nicht mehr hatten schlafen können... War das so etwas wie ein gutes Omen?  
  
Sie zog sich schnell ihre Jeans und ein gelbes Top an und flitzte dann, ohne wieder hinzufallen, nach unten zu Harry. Dieser hatte während sie weg war einen Zettel für Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley geschrieben: 'Ginny und ich schauen uns die Umgebung an. Wir sind ungefähr um 8 wieder zurück und haben schon gefrühstückt. Gruß, Harry'  
  
Er legte den Zettel auf den Frühstückstisch und räumte sein und Ginnys Geschirr in's Waschbecken. "Okay, können wir?", fragte Ginny. "Ja, ich bin fertig", antwortete Harry, "Weißt du, ich hab mir was überlegt. Wir könnten doch eigentlich meinen Besen nehmen, dann müssten wir nicht so viel laufen, was hältst du davon?"  
  
Ginny dachte: 'Ich mach alles, solange ich so nah wie möglich an ihm dran bin!!', und antwortete: " Klar, gute Idee. Aber dann musst du doch noch mal hochlaufen!" "Nö. Accio Feuerblitz!", rief er und der Besen kam angeflogen. Ginny setzte sich vor Harry auf den Besen und dieser umarmte sie [Anm.: Harry, nicht der Besen! ^-^], um nicht herunter zu rutschen.  
  
Ginny schwebte im siebten Himmel als Harry seine Arme um sie schlang. Sie flogen zur Tür hinaus und dann in etwa drei Meter Höhe weiter weg vom Garten. Ginny wollte Harry ihren Lieblingsplatz zeigen.  
  
"Wo fliegen wir denn hin, Ginny?", wollte er wissen. Doch sie sagte nur: "Abwarten!", und schmunzelte vergnügt. Nach fünf Minuten Flugzeit während denen Harry seine Arme immer noch um Ginny geschlungen hatte kamen sie an einem alten, knorrigen Baum an.  
  
"Was ist denn das?", fragte Harry verwundert. "Das", erklärte Ginny, "ist mein Lieblingsplatz hier! Im Sommer ist es total schön auf dem Boden unter dem Baum im Schatten zu sitzen und zu lesen oder nachzudenken, man kann hier aber auch gut picknicken. Und im Winter setze ich mich immer mit einer Decke auf die Bank dort.", sie zeigte auf eine Bank die auf der anderen Seite des Baumes im Schatten stand, "Hier hab ich wenigstens Ruhe vor meinen Brüdern und Mama..."  
  
"Stimmt, die nerven manchmal bestimmt ziemlich... Und du bist ja auch noch das einzigste Mädchen... Du Arme!" "Na ja, lass uns von was schönerem reden. Hast du Lust dich auf die Bank in den Schatten zu setzen?", fragte Ginny. "Ja klar, warum nicht?"  
  
Sie redeten fast 2 Stunden über Hogwarts, die Läden in der Winkelgasse, den Fuchsbau, Ginnys nervige Brüder, die Lehrer von Hogwarts, Bücher und Hogwarts. Hogwarts war sowieso ihr Lieblingsthema. [Anm.: Ach nee, wer hätte das gedacht?! ^-^] Als Harry schließlich durch Zufall auf seine Armbanduhr schaute bekam er erst mal einen kleinen Schock: Es war schon halb 9!  
  
Dann sprang er auf, zog Ginny auf die Füße, so dass sie vor ihm stand. "Mit dir kann man echt super reden. Das sollten wir wiederholen!", sagte sie leise. "Ja, das finde ich auch. Du bist echt supernett!" Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr Ginny. Er fand sie supernett! Sie würden noch öfter hierher kommen und reden YIPPIEH!!  
  
"Na ja, jetzt sollten wir aber mal wieder zurückfliegen. Die anderen machen sich sonst nur Sorgen! Also los, diesmal sitz ich vorne!", sagte Harry. Ginny war das nur Recht, so konnte sie sich an seinen warmen Rücken schmiegen und vor sich hin träumen.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°° Weiß schon, wieder so kurz, aber dafür ganz gut, find ich. Es ist halb 6, arschkalt und meine Finger frieren ab. Aber ich schreib trotzdem weiter! Und für wen? Für euch! Also seid so lieb und schreibt mir n Review, ja?! 


	3. Währenddessen im Fuchsbau

Summary:  
  
Harry verbringt zusammen mit Hermione die Sommerferien bei Ron im Fuchsbau und kommt währenddessen Ginny endlich näher. Doch auch Hermione scheint sich immer mehr für ihn zu interessieren... Harry muss sich entscheiden: Ginny oder Hermione?  
  
Pairing(s): Am Anfang HP/HG und HP/GW, die End-Pairings verrat ich natürlich noch net... ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Außer der Story gehört mir nix. Leider... Ich find Harry nämlich soooo süüüüüß!! ^-^  
  
Warning: Das hier ist meine erste FF überhaupt, also vielleicht net so gut... Habt Mitleid! *liebguck* (und gebt mir bittebittebitte 'n paar Tips zur Verbesserung!)  
  
Anmerkung: 1. Ich brauch GANZ DRINGEND eine/n Betareader/in!!! Meldet euch einfach unter meiner m@il-adresse! 2. Meine Geschichte spielt im Sommer nach dem 4. Band, ich werde aber auf die Bücher keinerlei Rücksicht nehmen, wundert euch also nicht...  
  
3. Kapitel - Im Fuchsbau  
  
Während Harry und Ginny unter dem Baum saßen und redeten, wachte Ron auf. Er setzte sich auf, die Augen noch geschlossen, und sagte: "Harry, bist du schon wach?" Als er keine Antwort bekam, öffnete er die Augen und sah sich verwundert um. "Harry? Hast du dich versteckt?" Aber als Ron sah, dass auch Harrys Klamotten, die der über einen Stuhl neben der Matratze auf der er schlief gelegt hatte, fehlten, dachte er sich: 'Er wird schon essen gegangen sein, es ist ja auch schon halb 9... Ich sollte auch langsam aufstehen.'  
  
Er rappelte sich auf und zog sich schnell an, weil er im Nebenzimmer eins der Mädchen rumpeln hörte. Er hoffte, es sei Hermione, und wenn er sich beeilen würde könnte er mit ihr (falls sie es war) hinuntergehen und noch ein bisschen mit ihr reden.  
  
Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit wie Ron erwachte auch Hermione, stellte fest, dass Ginny nicht da war und ihre Klamotten fehlten, zog daraus den gleichen Schluss wie ihr bester Freund und hexte sich mit einem kleinen Zauber ihre Lieblingsklamotten, eine schwarze Hüft-Schlaghose, die ihre Hüften und ihre langen Beine wunderbar betonte, und ein sonnengelbes trägerloses Top an. Dann trat sie, zur selben Zeit wie Ron, aus der Tür, um nach unten zu gehen und zu frühstücken.  
  
Sie begrüßte ihn mit: "Hi Ron! Na, gut geschlafen?", und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange, was ihn knallrot anlaufen ließ. Er stotterte: "Hi H... Herm! J.. Ja, ich hab gut geschlafen. Du auch? Wo ist denn Ginny? Schläft sie noch?"  
  
Hermione verfolgte amüsiert seine, von dunkelrot langsam wieder ins normale leicht rosafarbene wechselnde, Gesichtsfarbe. Dann antwortete sie: "Ja, ich auch. Ich war gestern Abend total müde und hab geschlafen wie ein Stein... Ginny ist schon auf, ich denke, sie frühstückt schon." - "Aha. Übrigens, Herm... Du siehst gut aus! Das Top und die Hose stehen dir echt gut!", stieß Ron aus, dann wandte er sich schnell der wackeligen, steilen Treppe zu und begann vorsichtig, sie hinunter zu steigen, wobei er sorgfältig darauf achtete, nicht vor Hermione die Treppe herunterzufallen. Das wäre echt peinlich gewesen!  
  
Hermione murmelte ein "Danke!" und ging dann ebenfalls die Treppe hinunter, wobei sie auf einmal so stolperte, dass sie auf Ron fiel und ihn beinahe mit sich heruntergerissen hätte. Sie klammerte sich an ihn wie eine Ertrinkende, was Ron mit einer Umarmung und einem glücklichen Lächeln quittierte. Er hielt sie in seinen Armen und half ihr dann wieder auf die Beine, wofür sie sich überschwänglich mit "Danke, Ron! Mann, wenn du mich nicht festgehalten hättest, hätte ich mir sicher was gebrochen! Danke!" bedankte.  
  
Als sie schließlich die Küche der Weasleys betraten, stellten sie fest, dass weder Harry, noch Ginny beim Frühstück saßen. Dafür entdeckte Ron Harrys Zettel. Nachdem Hermione ihn gelesen hatte, durchfuhr sie eine Welle der Eifersucht. Ginny alleine mit IHREM Harry! Und sie waren schon fast eine Stunde länger weg als angegeben!  
  
Plötzlich hörte man durch das offene Küchenfenster ein lautes Rascheln, danach ein "Hoffentlich macht sich Mom noch keine Sorgen....", und dann ein Poltern, das darauf hin deutete, dass jemand auf der kleinen Holztreppe, die zur Eingangstür führte, gestolpert war. Diese Annahme wurde durch ein nachfolgendes "Scheiße!" bestärkt. Die Tür ging auf, und hinein kamen ein hinkender Harry und eine besorgt aussehende Ginny.  
  
"Ah, ihr seid schon wach! Habt ihr euch Sorgen gemacht? Hoffentlich nicht... Tut uns echt leid, aber wir saßen so schön rum und haben geredet, und als ich dann aus Zufall auf die Uhr geguckt hab war's schon 9...", begrüßte Harry die beiden, während Ginny bestätigend nickte. "Guten Morgen ihr 2! Nee, wir ha'm erst vor 5 Minuten bemerkt, dass ihr fehlt...", antwortete Ron.  
  
Ron und Herm frühstückten schnell, während Harry und Ginny Ginnys Besen aus dem Keller holten, weil sie nach dem Frühstück alle zusammen ein paar Runden fliegen wollten. 


	4. Anmerkung

Anmerkung: ich will MINDESTENS 3 reviews fürs 3. kapitel. sonst schreib ich net weiter!!  
  
Grund: wenn ich keine reviews krieg, denk ich, dass niemand meine geschichte liest. wieso sollte ich dann weiterschreiben?  
  
*knuddelz* und heugggggggggggggggmsdl, eure pringless 


	5. Im Keller

Summary:  
  
Harry verbringt zusammen mit Hermione die Sommerferien bei Ron im Fuchsbau und kommt währenddessen Ginny endlich näher. Doch auch Hermione scheint sich immer mehr für ihn zu interessieren... Harry muss sich entscheiden: Ginny oder Hermione?  
  
Pairing(s): Am Anfang HP/HG und HP/GW, die End-Pairings verrat ich natürlich noch net... ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Außer der Story gehört mir nix. Leider... Ich find Harry nämlich soooo süüüüüß!! ^-^  
  
Warning: Das hier ist meine erste FF überhaupt, also vielleicht net so gut... Habt Mitleid! *liebguck* (und gebt mir bittebittebitte 'n paar Tips zur Verbesserung!)  
  
Anmerkung: 1. ICH HAB IMMER NOCH KEINE/N BETAREADER/IN!!!!! MELDET EUCH DOCH BITTE PER MAIL!! (nanna@lauberweb.de) 2. Meine Geschichte spielt im Sommer nach dem 4. Band, ich werde aber auf die Bücher keinerlei Rücksicht nehmen, wundert euch also nicht...  
  
Danke für eure Reviews! RIDICULUS, ich schreib natürlich auch nur, weil's mir spaß macht. Ich wollte eher sagen, dass ich die story dann nicht mehr online weiterschreiben werde, ich kann sie auch nur meinen freunden zum lesen geben. Weißt du jetzt, was ich meine?  
  
Jetz geht's zur Sache! *rrrrr* ^-^  
  
4. Kapitel - Im Keller  
  
Ginny und Harry gingen die Kellertreppe hinunter. 'Oh mann, gottseidank war Mom noch nicht wach... Die hätte bloß wieder irgendwelche peinlichen Fragen gestellt! Hoffentlich holen Ron und Herm das nicht für sie nach...', dachte Ginny, während sie Harry in den dunklen, kleinen Raum folgte in dem die Weasleys ihre Besen stehen hatten.  
  
Harry und Ginny bückten sich gleichzeitig, um Ginnys Nimbus 2001, den sie bei einem Kreuzworträtsel gewonnen hatte, aufzuheben, wodurch ihre Köpfe zusammenstießen. Sie richteten sich beide auf und hielten sich die Köpfe. "Oh Sch...! Hab ich dir wehgetan?" Sie ging näher an ihn heran und untersuchte seine Stirn auf eine Beule.  
  
"Nein, passt schon. Nicht so schlimm. Hast du 'ne Beule?", fragte er besorgt. Zwischen ihnen waren nur noch ungefähr 15 cm Abstand, woraufhin Ginny sich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen konnte, sich streckte und ihren Mund leicht auf Harrys drückte. Harry, überrascht von dieser Geste der Zuneigung, umarmte sie fest und küsste zurück, da er ihr nicht ganz abgeneigt war...  
  
Harry öffnete seine Lippen leicht und ließ so ihre Zunge in seinen Mund, wo diese mit seiner herumspielte. [so wars zumindest bei meinem ersten zungenkuss, ich kann so was net so gut schreiben...]  
  
Doch plötzlich erkannte Ginny, was sie da tat, sie stieß Harry von sich und rannte, ohne registriert zu haben, dass er ihren Kuss erwidert hatte, nach oben. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass im Wohnzimmer ja Ron und Herm warteten, und sie da jetzt nicht einfach so reinstürmen konnte.  
  
'Oh Gott, war das peinlich! Bitte Gott, lass mich sterben! Er hält mich jetzt bestimmt für total bescheuert! Was hab ich getan!?!'  
  
Harry, überrascht von dem Kuss und davon, dass sie weggerannt war, verwirrt durch seine Gefühle und einfach vollkommen durcheinander, ließ sich auf den harten Steinboden sinken. 'Oh nein, ich hab ihren Kuss erwidert! Dabei bin ich doch in Herm verliebt! Oder?... Heute früh war's ja auch total schön mit Ginny... Aber Herm kenne ich besser... Und wieso sollte Gin weglaufen, wenn sie mich wirklich lieben würde? Es muss sie einfach überkommen haben, wahrscheinlich steht sie in Wirklichkeit gar nicht auf mich. Wieso sollte sie auch?'  
  
[Anm.: wir hatten gerade einen STROMAUSFALL. Oh, wie ich dieses wort HASSEHASSEHASSEHASSE!!!!! DER DUMME STROMAUSFALL HAT NÄMLICH DIE ANDERE HÄLFTE DER GESCHICHTE GELÖSCHT!! (ab hier) UND ICH BIN SOOOOOO SAUER!! JETZT MUSS ICH ALLES NOCHMAL SCHREIBEN!! ARRRGGHH!! *HASS*]  
  
Da merkte er, dass seit sie heruntergegangen waren schon ungefähr 5 Minuten vergangen waren und Ron und Herm ja oben warteten. Also schnappte er sich Ginnys Nimbus, der noch immer an der Stelle lag, an der Harry ihn während dem Kuss hatte fallen lassen, um sie umarmen zu können. [Anm.: ich bin immer noch sauer. Anm.2: ich find, beim küssen MUSS man sich einfach umarmen. Stellts euch des doch mal vor, beide ham die köpfe vorgestreckt und küssen sich, und die arme hängen einfach so runter. Ogottogott. ^-^]  
  
Der Rest des Tages verlief ruhig, bis auf dass Ginny Harry auswich, so gut es ging, und sich nicht mehr traute, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, Herm Harry offen anhimmelte und auch Harry sich nicht abgeneigt ihr gegenüber zeigte, woraufhin Ginny fast weinen musste. FAST!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
mann, sobald ich Gelegenheit dazu hab, bring ich den dummen STROMAUSFALL UM!! ^-^ also, ich hoffe, ihr schreibt schön brav aufheiter-reviews und seid net böse, wenn's zum nächsten chap etwas dauert. Ich muss es ja schließlich alles neu schreiben! 


End file.
